


Weasleys Come In Twos And Threes

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Some silly playful twincest, for the 16 fics in two weeks challenge. Harry washes dishes.





	Weasleys Come In Twos And Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Completely unbeta'd.  


* * *

Dishes clanked and there was the faint hiss of a drying spell, along with the thunk of the water being turned off. Fred bounced down from their tiny loft, over the tiny room over 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' (which wasn't so tiny). He slid rather than climbed down the ladder, wearing nothing more than his socks and underwear. George was already there at the 'kitchen' table, in a T-shirt and nothing else, his feet propped up on the 'sitting room' couch. He watched Harry wash dishes with a strange, cat-like fascination. 

George glanced up at his brother.

"Oi, Fred, you're up. You've got see this! Go on, go on, Harry." He gestured like a king in a castle at Harry, who'd paused. Harry snorted. "I've never seen such a mish-mash of wizard and Muggle methods." Harry ignored him as he turned back to help out like a decent overnight guest. "First - he rinses it!"

"Rinses? What for?" 

"It gets better, wait. Next, he conjures up some Muggle soap -" Indeed there was a bottle of it on the counter.

Fred was already chortling. Harry blushed.

"- then he washes and rinses it - again! - Muggle-style."

"You're joking."

"Not joking. I saw him do two plates myself. But that's not the best part. Watch." George folded his arms and grinned.

Fred snickered and carefully studied Harry as he held up the last plate. They only had two -- usually. The third had been casually transfigured from a platter for Harry the night before. The twins had their own concept of 'double date.' Harry enjoyed it, though Ron of course didn't approve.

George beamed. "Come on. Do it, Harry, do it."

"Stop teasing me." Harry tugged his (well, George's, but he was wearing it) bathrobe a little tighter. He felt like he was on stage, which was a weird place to naked under just a robe.

He finally picked up his wand and did an elementary cleansing charm. This had been cracking George up all morning for some reason.

Fred and George broke out laughing, falling all over each other. 

"He does a cleansing charm on top of it all!" 

"You certainly know they're clean!"

"Oh, leave off. It's like sterilizing, isn't it?" Harry complained. He put the last dish away. It was already starting to grow back into being a platter and didn't quite fit in the cupboard. 

They thought this was even funnier. "Once a Muggle always a Muggle!"

Fred's face was red. "You can geld a horse -"

"- sterilize a sheep," George added.

"- but how can you sterilize a plate?" 

"You must tell us, because our father would really like to know," George said.

Fred smirked at his brother, and quipped. " 'Muggles are amazing, aren't they?' "

" 'Extraordinary!' " George quoted, mimicking their father's voice perfectly.

"Oh, shut up," Harry glared. "I'm not a Muggle! But when Ron uses just a cleansing charm, well, there's still food stuck to it."

George stood and took the plate/platter from Harry's hands. He expanded the cupboard to fit. "That's 'cause Ron is a pig."

Harry folded his arms and his eyes glittered defiantly. "If you don't stop teasing me, I won't make breakfast."

Fred's grin at George was predatory. "Don't you love it when he's like this?" 

George's smile broadened in appreciation. Fred stalked towards Harry, edging around the clutter of chairs. He bent near enough to kiss -- though he didn't quite. 

"Harry. What makes you think I'm here for breakfast?"


End file.
